1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earplug cushion for an earphone, and, more particularly, to an earplug cushion which is provided with a buffer part capable of being twisted and deformed to adapt to the ear canal snugly without clearances for decreasing oppression and enhancing quality of the listened sound.
2. Description of Related Art
The plug type earphone has a small volume, and the sound emitter thereof can be placed in the ear directly for the user capable of listening electronic sounds without interfering others. Therefore, the earphone, which provides advantages such as lightness, smallness, and portability, has become one of the accessories required by the electronic products such as MP3, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) or laptop computers.
Referring to FIG. 9, the conventional plug type earphone basically includes an earphone 1 and an earplug cushion 2; the earphone 1 has a sound guide tube 11 extending outward laterally, and the earplug cushion 2 is made of soft rubber with a profile like a jellyfish; the earplug cushion 2 is sleeved with the sound guide tube 11, and fits with the projection ring 111 provided at the sound guide tube 11; when the earphone is worn, the earplug cushion 2 is deformable at the time of being plugged into the ear canal 3.
As it is known, the feeling of each personal individual to the identical sound is more or less different from each other; the structure with regard to the ear and the ear canal of each personal individual such as the shape and the size is not the same. However, the conventional plug type earphone has deficiencies in designing the buffer function and the angular adjustment of the earplug cushion such that when the earphone is worn, the ear canal is oppressed often in case the ear canal is smaller than the earplug cushion in size, and there are clearances between the ear canal and the earplug cushion, and it results in not only the base leaking outward to degrade the quality of sound but also the earphone easily loosening and falling in case the ear canal is larger than the earplug cushion in size.